


Kinky getaway

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: 24/7 Kink, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Car Sex, Chastity Device, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Community: bdsm_fandom, Consensual Somnophilia, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Feelings Realization, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I don’t know what else to tag, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Lots of it, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Punishment, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Sex All The Time, Shower Sex, Slapping, Slow Burn, Time Out, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Whipping, collared, collaring, may add more tags, multiple parts, non sexual dominance, not all tags will be written about yet, romantic development, so much kink, writing lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: when starting this i was just intending a smut scene for a double penetration kink however i've incorperated a few more kinks. This has now became a short story told over a few days including, threesome, double penetration, caging as punishment, choking, orgasm denial, bondage, degradion etcUse of honorifics such as sir, daddy, good boy and also degreding terms, please read with caution.Richard/Taron/JamieRichard - Dom/Top onlyTaron - Sub/bottom (may top when given the chance however wouldn't ever try top richard)Jamie - Switch/vers (mainly topped from straight relationships but has has some bottoming experiance when exploring) He also wants someone to put him down into subspace properly because hes never experienced it properly.everyone - kinky af
Relationships: Jamie Bell & Richard Madden, Jamie Bell/Taron Egerton, Jamie Bell/Taron Egerton/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 31
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen this work before from Wattpad I assure you it is my work and I’m just transferring some onto here for a different/wider audience.

If you don't like this ship but would like to see this or any of the other kinks i write about written with the boys and someone else or a different ship then feel free to ask, i cant guarantee i will agree if i don't ship them or don't know them enough. I do also write joshler fanfics and would also have no problem writing this with them.

\-------

* i have a feeling this chapter is going to be more like a short story than jsut a sex scene so be prepared for that.*

"you sure about this?" Taron asks for at least the fifth time, and that was just while in the car.

"Yes Taron, i'm sure. If you keep asking im going to think that you're not sure about this" Richard replies, looking over slightly at Taron.

"Of course im sure, im just worried youre not because this is new to you Me, not so much." taron says. "also this started off by a drunk suggestion. Dont want it to be a mistake."

"Look T we've exhausted everything else to experament with that doesnt include another person so if were gonna try be any kinkier weve gotta include other people. And i trust Jamie, we know him well enough now that this wont negatively effect our friendship and we dont need to worry about hm leaking info."

"Okay." that answer seemed to pacify taron, at least for the moment.

The origional proposal was just a threesome, however taron was hoping that he could sway them to try something else. Maybe not tonight but they had four days to themselves. The three of them mutually decided to make it more than one night, one reason was to make sure there was no lingering issues left unresolved if they happened and also Jamie was a switch and wantd to try more than one variation of how they had sex. They chose to rent out a cabin so they would be completley remote and so it was new and neutral ground for them all.

A few hours later they arived at their location, to find jamie had already arived, the pair jumped out the house and grabbed their respective bags along with the shopping that they brought along to get them through their stay. 

The door was left unlocked so they were able to just walk in. Jamie greeeted them in the corridor as they were coming in and took some of their bags from them. 

"I'll take these through and put it all in the fridge and cupboards and yous can go unpack in your bedroom, does that sound alright?" jamie asked, however not giving them much room for argument as he only took food bags and headed n the direction of presumably the kitchen.

Taron and richard walked towards the smaller double room and set their stuff down. Neither of them unpacked their clothes yet however they set them nearley at the side of the room. Deciding to just stay in the clothes they travelled in the pair did a quick round of the upstairs and then made their way back downstairs to not keep Jamie waiting.

When they came down Jamie was in the living room watching TV, the pair both visibly relaxed at this because it meant no awkuard convorsation about what eactly they were gonna do was gonna happen yet. 

They joined him on the couch, choosing to sit either side of him on the corner couch as to not make jamie seem like a thirdwheel in any of this.

Surprsingly Jamie paused the show he was watching as they at down.

"Can i just make this clear before any other conversations take place. If we could can could anything sexual just happen naturally? or as naturally as it can. I will back out if theres too much planning involved." jamie voiced, looking straight aheas to avoid eye contact with the pair.

"Yeah i get that, od prefer that too. Im sure richard agrees."

"aye me too man"

"okay cool, thats all i really wanted to say." Jamie says as he resumes the show again.

\------ Time skip ------

By the night time you could tell some tension was starting to rise. They all knew the reason they were here and it seemed to be in the forefront of everyones minds. Jamie was now noticably closer to Taron (and richard however Richards dominant side still intimidated him a little) and they had all relaxed a lot. Jamie was a little saddened that Richared refused him the privalige of alcohol for added confidence but he made a point to not even allow it in the building. He wanted everyone clearminded for both safety and just to reassure it was all 100% consensual.

Being brave it seemed Taron was going to make the first move. 

"Did yous see the size of that shower? I recon it could fit all of us in easily." The lad sai with a smirk

"Oh really?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, im in need of a shower, and i dont like taking them alone. The choice is up to you." Taron said as he stood up. Already striping his shirt as he headed up the stairs. 

Jamie, feeling brave, looked back as he watched taron walk up the stairs. 

"You got so lucky with him ya know?" 

"I know, I dont know what i did to deserve him but im gonna try my hardest not to loose him."

"You wont man i know it."

"Thank you."

Jamie looked back at the sairs as he heard them creak.

"What is it T?" Richard questions with a smirk.

Jamie looks confused as he looks between richards smirk and tarons flushed face. Him now down to his boxers.

"You know what's wrong." Taron all but whines

"I think its slipped my mind sweetheart, how about you remind me." Richard teases

Jamie could tell something had shifted, he was less anxius and more intruiged. He was also pretty confused still since hes totally out the loop.

"I don't want it to rust." taron mumbles

"speak up darling, we cant hear you." Jamie and taron both flushes at the word 'we'

"I dont want it to rust." he speaks louder this time

"aw no, and what do you want me to do about that." 

So richard was a tease, that was easy to see and jamie couldn't tell if he was looking forward to that or not.

"sorry to interrupt but what exactly are you talking about?" he couldn't help himself.

"oh your friend here is just finishing the last little bit of a punichment he earmed himself. Someone was bratty enough to get themselves caged for three days, about an hour after his shower he can take it off properly and not just for a shower. However he has a two day probation period and if he pushes his luck out of scene then its sraight back on." Richard explains with ease.

"Oh" Jamie flushes at that reponse, he hopes one day he can be so confident in himself and his relationship to talk so freely about kink related things like that. 

"would you maybe like to see?" richard asks, looking towards taron as he asks to check that its okay with him.

"If thats okay?" 

"hun you're gonna see all of me at some point while were here, maybe sooner if you join me in the shower." taron explained, gaining some confidence back.

"i guess youre right, okay then."

At this Richard took the keys from around his neck as taron stripped out of his boxers. Jamie didnt want to be rude but he couldn't help but stare. He had heard of caging however he had never been too keen in giving or receiving it as punishment. 

"does it hurt?" he asks as richard delicatley lifts the metal to reach the small key hole on the bottom to unclasp it.

"if put on wrong or if i sit wrong it an may nip or feel uncomfortabke but that just needs adjusting. The real punishment is when i get turned on, which isnt hard when dating this fella, because it physically stops you from getting hard and when starting to it presses against the metal." Taron explains, a slight sigh of relief leaving his lips as the cage is fully off. Not wanting to be too risky he decides to put the boxers back on as he winks to the pair and walks back up the stairs.

"its completley up to you but im gonna join him upstairs. Feel free to come in, weather its just in the room or in the shower. I may seem intimidating but im never going to mke you do anything. Take this at your pace."

"okay, thank you. I think ill come up with you, give me a min to calm down and i might join." Jamie winced as he said the last sentence, knowing richard will question.

bold = jamie normal = richard

"calm down? how so, are you nervous?" richard asks

"yes?" he is but that isnt the full truth to the question.

"that sounds like more of a question than answer."

"Yes i am anxious, but thats not the way i meant."

"and whys that?" 

"The way you spoke to and about T was kinda hot, and the whole caging thing. If im allowed to say that."

jamie gets visibly flustered as he tries to explain and richard just smiles at him.

"yes thats allowed, id be worried if you didnt find us attlactive but were gonna sleep with us." richard assures.

"okay, good. lets not keep taron waiting."

the pair head up to see taron waiting on the bench in the bathroom, legs crossed over one another. 

"I thought you were never gonna join me."

"Why would we pass up this oportunity, just had somthing to talk about first." richard said with a smile.

"okay, well i think the water should be warm enough by now" taron said as he got up, wasting no time and stepped into the shower.

Richard follows this and starts to strip himself of his clothes, Jamie shyly following as to not be the only one fully clothed.

Surprisingly it was Jamie who joined Taron under he spray first, the reason being he didnt want the attention on him if he didnt get in with them, but they didnt have to know that.

"Hi, fancy seeing you here." taron says with a smirk as he sees jamie out the corner of his eye

"i know such a coincidence, not like you flaunted yourself until we joined or anything is it." Jamie says, confidence rising now he was actually in the shower.

"you think thats flaunting? thats nothing" richard said from behind them. Jamie jumping slightly as he felt his hand at the small of his back, looking over he seen there was a hand on tarons back too. That shouldnt have effected him as much as it did.

"You should see him when he really tries."

"I dont think i could handle it." he says honestly.

"Oh i'll have to test that one then." taron says teasingly

jamie groans, pretending to be put out by the idea.

Taron moves himself back under the spray, pushing the other two out the way "you're both taking too long i want to actually shower if i could."

"hey" richard snaps

taron looks over sheepishly.

"where are your manners, if you want us to move you ask us to move. What do you say for pushing us?" richard says sternly

taron looks down slightly, richard seeing this takes his chin in hand and pulls his face up to make eye contact. "you look at me while being spoken too, look jamie in the eye when apoligisng too please."

"yes sir, im sorry for pushing you sir. Im sorry for pushing you jamie."

"apology accepted." jamie says quietly

"thank you for apologising, youre still going back in the cage though, you can have it off noon tomorow if you behave."

"but, what about tonight?" taron whines.

"should have thought about that shouldnt you, if anything does happen tonight you will be spectating only." richard states as he looks over at jamie who looks slightly unconfortable but not for a bad reason richard can conclude as he glances down to see that hes more than a little turned on at the scene in front of him.

"I dont think jamie will be complaining" he then teases

He simply shakes his head, not trusting himself to talk.

Richard moves taron out the way and takes his spot uunder the spray and pulls jamie towards him, the shower head large enough to reach both of them, it could reach the three of them if they were all close enough but richard wants to make his boy suffer a little more and wait.

richard hands jamie the bottle of shower gel once he used some himself, jamie takes it and starts on his front then richard slyly gets behing him and starts on his back for him.

"tell me to stop if you need me to.You know the verbal and non verbal safewords" he whispers for only him to hear. Jamie nods gently to show his understanding.

richard makes sure to be very thorough with his cleaning, even reaching round his hips to get his stomach too. once he makes sure hes clean he then wrinses his hands and grabs the shampoo, he puts a decent amound in his hands and starts massaging it into the other mans scalp. when running his fingets through his hair he gets caught on a knot causing him to tug slightly. At this he hears jame choke out a quiet moan , the man clearly trying to hide it.

"So you do like getting your hair pulled." richard states

"maybe" jamie mutters

using this to his advantahe richard gets hold of a bigger section of tugs slightly. this time jamie doesnt even try to hide the moan he lets out from the action.

"oh im gonna enjoy this." richard says as he turns jamie round to look at him, still holding his hair he pulls again. This time watching the mans mouth open and eles roll back slightly at the action. He hears taron whimper behind him, withour turning round he says "dont yo dare think of getting off at all, just because youre not caged this second doesnt mean the rules dont apply."

"yes sir." he hears from behind him, satisfied with his answer he focuses back on jamie.

pulling his hair once more he sees the mans knees go to buckle slightly.

"easy now, if you want to go down can you tap me twice." richard says, seeing the telltale signs of subspace edging in and knowing he needs to be csutios since its the other mans first time getting into this hedspace properly.

At the double tap on his thigh he slowly helps jamie lower himself to the floor of the shower, moving him over slightly so he doesnt get drowned in water. 

"now thats a pretty sight."richard murmurs once hes fully down on his knees. Both jamie and taron let out a whimper. 

Tuning fully out of the spray richard moves to look up at taron who was stood with his hands gripping his thighs and flushed face to chest.

"aw does my boy like this view, how about we give you something more to look at. You shower like a good boy and we'll give you some entertainment. How does that sound jamie. The man hums and nods his head in responce, opening his eyes slightly to look up at the pair.

Taron tries not to whine again as he moves himself under the spray and starts to slowly wash himself.

satisfied with this richard then places his hand back in jamies hair and runs his other thumb over jamies mouth to prepare him. When jamie relaxes at the contact he then guides the mans head over to his dick. Allowing the man to get used to the area and prepare himself first he gives him time to get used to the idea. Sensing no hesitation from either of them he guides the head of his dick into his mouth. Surprising him Jamie lowered his head just over half way down his shaft before stoping again, letting him sit there for a little. 

"tell me jamie, woud you like me to be in full control, controling your head and how far you take me in. Or would you like to suck me off as you please. Tap my leg once or twice to tell me which option you choose.

Richard feels the first tap but waits a little to make sure another doesnt come before he starts.

"oh what a good boy, fully submitting yourself to me." jamie moans around richards dick at the praise and at this richard cant help but tug the mans hair and thrust himself into his mouth.

having no bad reaction from this richard then continues to thrust himself in and out of the heat of his friends mouth, loving the way the man moans around him every time he grips his hair.

"in or out your mouth" rchard asks as he slows down to help concentration but doesnt stop. he again feels a single tap on his thigh. This time hes the one to moan at the responce. 

Thrusting again he feels himself starting to get close, at this he decides to take a little pitty on his boyfriend and pull him in. He hears taron moan as he feels the mans tongue in his mouth, sucking on it to tease him. It only a takes a few more thrusts, the combined sensation of jamies mouth and moaning, and tarons mouth on his own it soo much and he botes doen on tarons lip as he comes down jamies throat. 

slowly he pulls out of the mans mouth, taron panring on his shoulder as he helps to pull jamie up from the floor. Taing the man into his arms as to not have him fall he goes to return the favour but notices he might not need to.

"theres no need to return the favour." jamie mumbles into his neck.

"and whys that?" richard questions

"i had your dick in my mouth and the sight of you two making out, how could i not get off on that." the man says with a slight laugh.

"fair point" richard laughs too. 

"come back under the spray, need to rinse back off after all that."

After rinsing themselves back down the three of them left the shower cubicle and richar made sure taron was fuly dried before putting the cage back on him. Jamie dried and dressed himself in just shorts and then taron put on boxers along with richard.

"lets go back downstairs for a little. Watch a movie before heading to bed?" richard suggested

"sounds good to me."

A/N This is getting very long so im putting it into multiple parts. I will publish the next part soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Theres probably going to be a lot off sex in this chapter or very focussed on the lead up to sex. And probably in the next part too. If you don't want to read a chapter with more sex than story - this one isn't for you.

—————

The three headed downstairs and sat down to start watching a film. when they situated themselves on the couch this time it was jamie who was a lot closer to richard and taron sat the other side of him but with a bit of distance since he was still pouting from being punished again.

"agreement, we're not watching a movie that has any of us are in." taron says as he sees richard stop on kingsman.

"awe but i love seeing younger you in kingsman, with that accent that you loved so much." richard teases

"nope" taron says as he snatches the remote off of the man. richard lets this one go because it was all in jest.

"how about doctor sleep?" Taron suggests.

"sounds good to me, and you too Jamie?" richard asks

"yeah, fine by me." jamie confirms. He wasnt actualy a massive fan of horrors but he doesnt want them to know that.

they started the film and it didnt take long for jamie to start to get freaked out. Subtly he looks away from the screen, trying to not focus on the noise of the movie either. This tactic worked for a while however there was a loud bang that he wasn't expecting which caused him to jump. Theres no way that Richard didnt feel him jump, however he didnt say anything.

However it wasnt much longer that there was another scary part that made him tense, thinking he got away with him he relaxes a bit, but a few minuets later he feels richard shift and move closer.

"Are you scared sweetheart?" richard whispers into his ear.

Jamie automatically shakes his head however stops when he feels richards hand around the back of his neck.

"dont lie to me sweetheart. I said, are you scared?" richard murmurs again

"Maybe." Jamie whispers.

"Only maybe? I have pretty solid proof that you are."

"Horrors aren't my favourite. I don't like people judging though so I don't usually say."

"We wouldn't have said anything. Want the film changing?"

"No, it's okay, you and T are enjoying it."

"Sure?"

"Mmhmm." Jamie hums as he cringes at the scream from the TV.

"If you say so." Richard says as he turns his attention back to the screen in front of him.

Jamie tries to ignore how his dick twitched at richards actions, he moves positions slightly to try make it less obvious however his lack of boxers makes it hard.

He feels richard's eyes on him again, trying not to react as he notices however his body has other ideas.

Richard says nothing however he places a hand on his thigh a little higher than half way, successfully stopping him from closing his legs properly and turning him on even more.

His hand stays unmoving there for a good ten minuets and Jamie starts to question why it's there, he gets his answer soon though.

At another jump scare he feels himself jump and he doesn't even try hide it from Richard.

"If you're that scared how about I give you a distraction?"

"And how would you do that?" Richard only lets him get away with that as he notices it's genuine confusion not an attempt at being bratty.

"Like this." Richard says simply as he then moved his hand to cup the other man over his shorts. Jamie let's out a small sigh at this . but over whose stays silent.

"Is this a good distraction." Richard asks as he starts to palm him.

Jamie nods in response as he lays his head on the other mans shoulder.

They stay like that for a while until he says

"This angle is a little awkward for me, how about you come up here, you also then can't see the tv. Two birds with one stone."

"What about T?" Jamie asks as he can't help but feel a little guilty fur his friend who's been watching them out the corner of his eye for a little while now.

"What about him?"

"Well I feel like we're doing a lot without him and he's your boyfriend so it's assumed you'd have sex with him over me."

"Well if he wanted to be included he shouldn't have been a brat to get punished again, but don't worry he'll get his fair share in the coming days."

"Please" Taron moans out at this however is ignored by Richard.

"If he was uncomfortable with any of this he would tell me, okay. Now up you get. " Richard says as he pats his knee.

Jamie swivels himself around and straddles richards thighs. Only then does he realise that the other man is enjoying this as much as he is.

He tests his luck a little as he thrusts his hips up, successfully grinding himself into richard.

In response the man grabs his hips and holds him still.

"I didn't say you could move."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Jamie promises

Richard moves a hand from his hip and proceeds to remove the shorts from covering him. Once fully exposed he takes his dick back in hand and starts stroking.

Jamie whines at the contact and muffles a moan into richards shoulder.

"Did I say I wanted you to be quiet?"

"No?"

"Then let me hear you." Richard says as he pulls Jamie's head back by his hair, making the man moan again.

"But, the film, T is watching the film." He manages to gasp out.

"How considerate of you, well I'm sure I can find a better way to hide your moans. However i don't think he's doing any complaining" Richard says as he dips Jamie's head down and captures his mouth between his own.

Despite the purpose being to mask his moans, the man moans more into the kiss.

They make out and grind into each other for a good fifteen minuets until Jamie says something Richard wasn't expecting so soon.

"I want more, please rich." He gasps into his mouth.

"How do you mean more." Richard says as he pulls off his mouth and whispers in his ear.

"I want" he cuts himself off with a moan" please rich, you know what I mean."

"I want you to tell me."

Jamie let's out a frustrated groan at this.

"I want you inside me, please. I want to feel you, all of you." Jamie eventually gasps out.

At the mans confession Richard pulls back slightly and looks towards his boyfriend.

Without him even asking the man is already nodding.

"I wanna see how he takes you. Please sir, give me a good show."

That's all it takes for Richard to snap and pick Jamie up. Pulling Taron with him he makes his way to the king bedroom upstairs. Jamie had been nice enough to prep the room with lube and things, par richard's request he also put a chair at the side of the bed. He now understands why.


	3. Chapter 3

J "Were you expecting him to be caged? That why you wanted the chair there?" Jamie asks curiously.

R "I knew that was a chance but it also allowed for you to be there or me, I'd like to keep it there, assures there is no pressure for anyone to be involved and if you want to observe you can. I know you've done a little exploration but I'm still going to thoroughly prep you. Want our first time to be as good as it can be." Richard explains

R "Sit down on the chair T, you know the rules; no touching, boxers can be removed, if you're gonna cum with the cage on ask permission before you can't stop it."

T "Yes Master." Taron says as he removes his boxers and sits down. Jamie casts a quick glance towards him to check him, feeling less guilty as his friend smiles at him. He feels a little reassured at that, knowing Taron doesn't feel dejected in any way.

J "He can cum with the cage on? I didn't know that could happen."

R "Neither did we, its essentially a ruined orgasm however if he's teased or horny enough it can happen but it's more torture than pleasure. He's been good and quiet since the shower so I might let him, I'm feeling a little nicer tonight" 

Jamie knew that sometimes Richard could lean heavily into the sadistic side, it both scared and intrigued him. However if he gets like that at all over this break he may have to just observe or leave the two of them up to it.

J "hm, interesting."

R "it is, but enough about him. It's time to focus on you sweetheart" Richard says as he pulls Jamie back towards him and kisses him. They stay in place for a while but as Richard moves his lips down to the other mans jaw and neck he feels his knees buckle a little. At this he walks them backwards, him hovering other him as he lays down on the bed. He takes his time to tease as he sucks a hickey into the other mans neck and tugs at one of his nipples. By the time he gets his mouth on his nipples Jamie is a moaning mess. He keeps sucking and nibbling on his nipple as he moves his other hand down to stroke over his dick again, feeling his boxers wet with pre cum.

R "God you're soaked. You always leak this much?"

J "Only when I actually feel good. I'm sorry, it's usually a turn off for people."

R "Don't you dare apologise, I personally find it sexy. Everyone else is a fool." Richard groans out then continues his downward decent as he pulls off Jamie's boxers and takes him into his mouth. 

J "Jesus fucking-" Jamie cuts himself off with a moan as he feels his dick hit the back of Richards throat, the other mans nose buried in his pubes.

Jamie looks over to Taron as he hears him whine loudly, watching him thrust his hips up into thin air. If he looks closer he can see his dick straining against the metal. The pair make eye contact and moan at the sight of each other. 

J "Fuck Rich, you're gonna have to stop soon. I don't wanna cum a second time without you inside me. I can't always manage a third and I really need you inside of me."

Wordlessly Richard pulls off the man and flips him over onto his stomach.

R "hands an knees please sweetheart."

Jamie happily obliges, moaning as he feels large hands on his arse, letting out what could almost be a shout as he feels Richard lick over his entrance.

J "Oh my god, no ones ever - mmh" He cuts himself off with a moan again, burying his face in the mattress. Hearing his moans muffle Richard stops what he's doing and lifts the mans head up by his hair.

R "You need to stop hiding yourself, I take great pleasure in hearing you. Are you gonna be good for me"

J "I want - want to be good for you."

R "Then what are you not gonna do?"

J "I won't hide myself, let you hear me"

R "good boy." Richard says as he delves straight back into eating the other man out.

After he's a little more relaxed Richard reaches for the lube and adds a little onto his finger as he pushes one in along side his tongue. Its not long before Jamie is rocking back onto him and he has to add another, then another. Once he's stretched around the third Richard feels confident enough that he can take him.

R "Condom or no condom?" The three had been tested before they came so they could go without but he still wants to ask encase Jamie wants to use one.

J "no condom, said I wanted to feel you didn't I?" 

R "Don't get cheeky with me. Just because I won't cage you doesn't mean I can't punish you."

J "I know, I'm sorry - " Jamie seems to freeze at this, wanting to use a honorific but not knowing what is okay.

R "Anything you're comfortable with is probably okay. Just not Master please because that's only for Taron since he's collared."

J "Sir feels right at the moment, I've never really been one to use daddy but it doesn't bother me." Jamie tacks on the end as he knows T will use it for Richard at times and doesn't want them thinking it makes him uncomfortable.

R "Sir is fine, now be good and let me take care of you."

J "Yes sir." Jamie moans out slightly as he drops his head a little, not hiding this time.

This time Richard wastes no time as he slicks up his cock a little more and slowly pushes the head against the other mans entrance.

He takes this time to look back at Taron, seeing him still writhing and whining on the chair.

R "You really think acting that desperate is gonna make me let you cum?" Richard says, making him jump slightly.

T "No Master, I'm sorry I'll behave." Taron says as he stops moving on the chair.

R "That's better." Richard says as he return his focus to Jamie, now almost fully inside him.

J "So big, feel so good."

R "You're taking me so well darling."

Richard goes slower until he feels the man is adjusted enough, he remembers Jamie saying that he didn't want him holding back at all and he can take it rough. At this thought he pulls almost completely our of him and slams back into him, holding tightly onto his hips. By now Jamie is a moaning mess, gasping out a mix of 'please', 'yes', and 'sir' along with some words he can't understand. He feels himself getting close as he reaches down to stroke the other man, feeling him dripping onto the sheets below them.

R "You gonna cum soon for me?"

J "Yes sir, please."

R "Do you have anything to ask me T?"

T "Please can I cum master, you both look and sound so good."

R "What do you think Jamie?"

J "want to hear him, want him to feel good with us." Jamie gasps out

R "How sweet of you, think you need to thank Jamie. You can cum."

T "Fuck, thank you Jamie." The man moans as he grips the arms of the chair and cums.

Jamie quickly follows from hearing Taron moan his name and cum, Richard soon following with a shout of his own. Jamie's arms soon give out below him, Richard slowly pulls out of him and picks him up to put him at the top of the bed. He takes out the cloth from the drawer and wipes up the most of his cum from what he can get, careful of the mans sensitive hole. He knows they will all need a proper wash but not right now.

R "You with me sweetheart?" 

J "mhmm" He hums, quietly but still aware. "you just fucked the life out of me. I'm good though."

R "Am I okay to see to T, I'll be back in a moment and we can all be together but he needs cleaning up too."

J "Yeah that's okay. I'm not exactly subby just...soft and sleepy I guess you could say."

R "okay, we will be joining shortly."

R "Just going to get a damp cloth for you T, i'll only be a second."

T only hums at this, feeling the weight of subsace weighing him down

Richard sees this and moves quickly to get a cloth, he comes back and swiftly takes the cage off and cleaning both T and the cage up thoroughly. He then puts the cage back on and gathers the man in his arms.

J "He okay?" Jamie asks, he trusts his friend but he's also never seen someone submit like T does.

R "Yeah he's okay, He just goes non-verbal a lot and he can seen unconscious but he's just nice and floaty. I know it can look scary if you've never seen it happen."

J "It's nice he trusts you so much."

Richard agrees as he climbs into the bed, Taron staying snuggled down in his arms as Richard sits against the headboard. It takes a moment but then Jamie lets himself lay his head on Richards shoulder. They all sit there in comfortable silence for a while until Taron perks up quietly.

T "Can I warm you please?" 

R "Are you okay with that?" Richard says as he looks to the man for reassurance

J "He can do whatever he needs, if I'm not comfortable then I can be the one to leave. Don't change yourselves for my comfort."

R "Okay, yeah baby you can, just be careful."

Taron nods and wordlessly lowers until he's curled between Richards legs and softly takes his cock into his mouth.

R "He has a bit of an oral fixation, and loves his masters cock." Richard explains as he puts his hand in Taron's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

J "I can't blame him to be fair."

R "Would you like to come closer now?" Richard says as he lifts his arm for Jamie to lean into his chest.

Jamie hesitates for a second then allows himself to lean into his friend. They sit there for a few minuets until Richard suddenly sucks in a breath.

R "A-A no pup, be good, no teeth." Richard scolds lightly. 

Taron whines slightly and nuzzles his head back into Richards hand in apology.

R "Good boy."

J "It's fascinating watching you both interact like this. I've never had a relationship that so casually allowed for kink, it was always a sex only situation but I'd love to eventually find myself a partner I can involve myself with like this."

R "Well it's not an official offer but my D/S relationship with T started before we started dating. He needed someone to dom him non sexually to keep him focussed for filming and he knew I had a background in it. I'm sure he trusts us both enough to allow me to extend that invitation to you. If you ever need us. We can talk tomorrow when he's more responsive." Richard says as he looks down to the man who was now sleeping against his thigh, only suckling occasionally.

J "Really?" 

R "Of course Jamie, you're a pleasure. And a damn good sub from what I've seen. Your trust in me means more than you will ever know."

J "Thank you Rich." Jamie says as he yawns

R "Feel free t go to sleep, ill move him in a little but you can either sleep like this or lie down for more space."

J "I'm comfortable here, if you are too that is."

R "I'm good, you can sleep."

J "Thank you, goodnight Rich.

R "Goodnight sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, it's more like a filler while I work on something longer.

For once Taron is the first to wake, he can’t really remember being moved or moving himself but when he wakes he’s on one side of Richard and Jamie the other, he’s snuggled into his side where as Jamie must’ve turned over but he made sure to stay close as his back is still along Richards side.   
  


When moving to get comfortable be remembers the fact that he’s caged. In remembering this he really doesn’t want to look over a the clock. It could be 6am for all he knows and he will have another 6 hours to wait.   
  


R “what you thinking so hard about.” Richard says suddenly making him jump 

T “Remembered I was still caged. Was dreading finding out the time.”

R “Well it seems you may be in luck.” Richard says as he holds the phone near Tarons face.

Taron still didn’t know if this was a wind up but he peeked anyway. Trying to contain his excitement as he see 12:07pm on the lock screen.

T “So I can take it off?” 

R “ Yeah baby, wanna get up now?”

T “Yes please master.”

R “Okay baby, up you get.”

Richard moved to get out of bed after T but wasn’t expecting the whine he heard from Jamie as he did so, he chuckled slightly as Jamie turned round to look at him, not looking pleased to be woke up and laughed at.  
  


J “where you going?”

R “Gonna take T’s cage off. You can sleep more if you need.”

Jamie whines slightly at them leaving but snuggles back down into the bed, mumbling for them to be quick.

R “We will be as quick as we can darling.” Richard states as he leads Taron to the bathroom. He wasn’t expecting Jamie to respond the way he did, it wasn’t just typical morning groggy ness this seemed like genuine neediness, maybe subby neediness. He supposed only time will tell. 

Richard sees T move to sit on the closed toilet seat as he starts running him a warm bath. He will do the same for Jamie once he’s awake enough.

He then moves to take the cage off, Taron sighing in relief at the weight that’s been lifted.   
  


R “Everything feeling okay?”

T “Yeah I’m all good, I’m really enjoying our time so far. Jamie is a good sub, you work well in scene together.”

R “I’m glad you’re enjoying it baby. I think Jamie is enjoying it too. You do know you not being fully involved lest night wasn’t the punishment and it was just a repercussion of you being in the cage? You’re going to be involved in the rest as long as you don’t push your luck.”

T “I know, I don’t have any hard feelings about it. I’d safeword if I wasn’t feeling good about it.”

R “Good boy, now let’s get you in the bath.”

Taron got up from the toilet seat and slowly lowered himself into the bath, the warm water feeling nice in his muscles and the soap washing any lasting stickiness.

R “Are you still floaty?”   
  


T “Not really, just relaxed. You can go check on Jamie without me drowning.”

R “Oh my god stop knowing me so well.”

T “love youuuu.”

R “I love you too weirdo”

Richard then leave the en-suite and is surprised to see Jamie sat up in bed as he walked in.

R “Hi darling, how are you.”

J “Hi, couldn’t get back to sleep.” The ‘without you’ was unspoken but heard.

R “ Awe, well how about you come join me in the bathroom, you can have a bath after T. He may even offer you to join him.

J “okay.” Jamie says as he slowly slides out the bed, wincing slightly as he stood straight, forgetting the pain in his hips.

R “Sorry about that, marked you up pretty good too. I hope that’s okay.” Richard says as he actually looks anxious as Jamie looks in the mirror at himself.

J “it’s okay I like it.” Jamie assures as he turns back around to face the pair.

T “do you want your own bath or do you want to join me?”

J “would you be okay with me joining you?”   
  


T ”more than okay.” He says as he moved back slightly to slow Jamie to lay in between his legs. Jamie shyly looks between the couple and knows there’s no jealousy or awkwardness between them and allows himself to get into the bath.   
  


once Jamie reclines himself back onto Taron he leans forward and whispers in his ear.

T “How about we have a bit of fun. What do you think.”

J “What type of fun?”

Richard hears them whispering back and forth but just let’s it be. He knows they’re both okay, sometimes sub fun is just what you need.

He gives Taron a look as he is on his way out the room, making sure he knows to look after Jamie, he can tell the man is vulnerable right now and edging into a submissive headspace. Taron responds with his own back, assuring he will get Richard if he needs help but he looks clear headed enough to not need too much help. 

Jamie sees the look but doesn’t know how to interpret them, he knows they aren’t bad so doesn’t overthink it at all.

As Richard leaves the room Taron speaks up again. He knows Richard can hear him and will hear everything going on, he’s just allowing them a little space as he today the bed up a little for them.   
  


T “Well I’m not caged, do with that how you please.”

Jamie whines at this. He wants to do something but doesn’t want to decide

J “I don’t know.”

T “you don’t know if you want to do something or you don’t want to decide.” T asks, an important clarification.

J “I don’t want you to decide, I’ll talk you if I don’t want to do what you suggest.”

T “okay, good boy.” Despite Taron not being dominant in any way he still likes to acknowledge when someone deserves praise.

T “I seen the way you worked Rich, I’d love to have your mouth on me.”

Jamie moans at this, clearly enjoying the thought of it.

J “Yes please.”

T “ what we’re gonna do is either we can drain the water a little or I can move to sit in the side of the tub, it’s thick enough.” The bath had a tile border around it encasing it into the wall meaning there was more than enough of a seat to sit on.

J “sit in the edge? Please?”

T “Okay, give me a moment.” He says as he slowly lifts himself to swivel round onto the outside of the bath. When Jamie looks up he can see Taron starting to stroke himself.

J “nooo” he whines out “let me, please.”

T “okay, okay I’m sorry.” Taron apologised as he removes his hand and groans as Jamie replaced it with his own. He doesn’t need long before the other man has his mouth around it, his hands gripping the ledge as he did so.   
  


T “Fuck, you’re so good. Feel amazing.” Taron praised 

At the praise Jamie clearly wanted to prove himself as he took Taron even further, taking him all the way in.   
  


T “God, I’m sorry. I’m not gonna last long. It’s been a while.”

J “It’s okay.” Jamie said as he pulls off for a breath then plunged back down.

Taron moans as he fists his hand in Jamie’s hair. The other moaning as well. It’s not much longer before he’s cumming down the mans throat and tightening his hand in his hair.

Once he comes down he changes places and moves Jamie so he can sit in the ledge, chiding the ledge against the wall as he doesn’t trust the man to keep himself held upright.   
  


T “This alright?”

J “Yeah, please.” Jamie asks as it turns into a moan when Taron lowers his mouth onto him.   
  


J “Jesus I’m not going to last long either. You’re too good.”   
  


T “I take that as a compliment.” He says as he does everything he can to make the other man feel as good as possible.

It doesn’t take long until he’s bucking into his mouth and cumming down his throat. They hear a groan from beside them, as Taron looks up he sees Richard spill over his hand.

T “like the view?” Taron says with a smirk as he catches his eye.

R “I certainly do.”   
  


Jamie blushes at the conversation, still not used to being so open and free when talking about sex and being complemented, especially complemented by the mans boyfriend.

Taron then helped Jamie back into the bath, adding a bit more hot water as he made a move to clean them both back up quickly before they got out. 

R “what would you like to wear today T?”

T “could you decide? Like when you pick out my clothes. I think Jamie might agree.”

Jamie nods when he sees Richard look over at him.

J “Yes please.”

  
R “Such good manners.”   
  


Richard then leaves to get them all some clothes. He gets them all boxers and some comfy trousers, also picking out some shirts but they will most likely not be worn. Once all the clothes are laid out on the bed he gets two towels and heads into the bathroom.

R “Time to get out then boys.”  
  


Taron looks at Richard as if asking for his help, Jamie was close to falling back to sleep as he cuddled into the man.   
  


He gets the message and moves to carefully pick the man up, wrapping him in the towel as he did so.

J “it’s cold” Jamie whines as he’s took out the water.   
  


R “sshh I know, let’s get you dry and dressed. You can go back to bed for a little bit once you’re dressed.”

R “It seems we’ve worn him out.”

T “it does.” Taron chuckled

Richard moves them both through to the bedroom, sitting Jamie on the bed so he can get him dressed. He lets him out the boxers on bus whines again as he moves to out the trousers on.

J “just boxers please. For sleep.”

R “okay, okay. You climb back into bed.”

Taron sees his state and folds the quilt down, helping him into the bed with him as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Once Richard has his trousers on he also gets in the bed, him laying on the other side of Jamie. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter 5 was deleted, there were some issues when uploading and I realise I was not as clear as I thought I was when writing. If this ends up coming to an abrupt end I do apologise however I am working on the next chapter as soon as this is uploaded so there wont be too much of a wait for more. I hope this version is better.

Richard lays behind Jamie, and Jamie had already fallen asleep snuggled on Tarons chest. 

R “Got talking with Jamie last night.” Richard says just loud enough for Taron to hear 

T “Yeah? What about?”

R “He was saying how he wished he could find a relationship like ours, where they participated in kink more like a lifestyle not just sex. I offered us to help, not an official or permanent solution but I think it would benefit him to have a Dom he can come to.”

T “ I think that would be a good idea. I know how hard I found going some time without a Dom especially since he’s now experienced subbing for you.” Taron easily agreed.

R “I’m glad you agree. He’s opening up so much for us and to tease him with that then give him nothing after we’re home Judy feels wrong.”

T “I get you, we can talk to him once he’s awake again.”

R “Agreed.”

With that sorted the pair allowed themselves to relax a little more, the both of them dozing off, however Richard set an alarm this time so they don’t sleep the day away.

——————

Two hours later Richard woke to the buzzing of his phone, feeling the other two stir slightly as he did. 

R “Up we get boys. Don’t wanna sleep the whole day away. Plenty of better things to occupy our time.” 

Jamie groaned slightly but moved to get up behind Richard as they both slid out of bed. Taron moved slower but also got out of bed with them. 

They all made their way downstairs one after the other. 

R “What does everyone want for food. We haven’t eaten yet today and I don’t know about you a lot but I’m starving.”

J “I don’t really mind, I saw you brought pizzas, it’s something nice and simple.”

R “You okay with that too.” He asks, looking at Taron.

Taron simply nods and Richard nods in return and turns to get the food, he will address it once the pizza is in. 

He makes quick work of unwrapping the pizza and placing the three of them in, happy the oven had three shelves and he didn’t have to cook them separately.

Jamie looks over at T and sees him biting at his lip and his knee bouncing a little, a clear sign of anxiety coming from the other man, he puts his hand on his knee to calm the bouncing, also snapping him out of his thoughts.

J “You okay?” Jamie whispers as if to give the illusion of having a private conversation. “Please don’t just nod, I know somethings wrong.”

T “Can't swim much longer, need to float. Don’t wanna drown” He mumbles out, just loud enough to be heard.

Richard turns at this, only just making out the code. As he turns he sees confusion all over Jamie’s face as he looks to him for clarification. 

R “He’s okay, I forgot you didn’t know our codes for things. He needs to go down or sub shall I say.”

J “Ooh, okay. Why did he look so worried?”

R “Maybe because we’re in front of you, I'll explain more later.” Giving Jamie a look to let him know it was okay but he didn't wanna discuss it in front of T at the moment.

J “It’s fine if you need to float T, I love that you trust me enough to be here and I like seeing you two together.”

Taron's shoulders seem to slump a little at that, he knew Richard was fine with it but Jamie was new.

R “See bub, you’re fine. Which colour?”

T “Blue.” He mumbles into Richard's neck as the man embraces him.

R “Good boy. You wanna kneel? I’m sitting down for a little while so you can be at my feet.

T “please"

R “How about feeding?”

T “Think I need your hand please.”

R “Good boy, thank you for communicating.”

Richard praised the man then asked Jamie to just watch him as he went and got a plush couch cushion for the man to kneel on. For some kneeling was a punishment, for Taron it was a necessary act of submission, he kneeled when he needed to fully let go and have Richard in control. Since they would be eating so soon to him going under he would also probably want/need to be hand fed his meal. Again, having Richard control. 

Richard went for the cushion but quickly bypassed the room as he went upstairs and into their separate bag they brought some necessities in for each headspace he may enter. He picked up his collar from the box and took it downstairs with him.

Jamie kept. Watchful eye on the other man but tried not to make it seem like he was staring, he knew some signs of a drop or distress and that was his main focus.

Before he could panic Richard walked back in the kitchen with a big cushion from the couch and what looked to be a collar.

R “Hey, got your collar sweetheart. Wanna wear it?”

T “Please Master.”

R “Okay darling.”

Jamie heard the sigh of relief that left his lips as he felt the leather around his neck. It was very suited to him, a black soft but sturdy looking leather with a dark brown inside, embossed with mountain and Forest scenery. A small matte black lock on the back which Richard locked once it was in place. Jamie had only ever privately tried a collar, just a cheap one form online. He liked it but it wasn’t a focus point of his submission, more as an accessory for sex or show. Taron and Richard clearly took the presence of a collar more seriously, it showed ownership and the position of their dynamic, a shift in mindset. 

R “That feels better?” 

T ”mmhmm” the other man mumbles dreamily.

R “Don’t worry if he goes non verbal, it’s quite common for him in this state and whining or humming won’t be punished unless he’s doing it to act out.” Richard explains so Jamie knows the shift and that rules don’t just change, they’ve got their justifications.

Jamie just nodded, hoping Richard would know it was because he didn’t want to break the calm atmosphere. 

Richard then helped Taron to stand up slightly and straighten himself up before guiding him down to his knees, sitting on the chair next to him as he lowered. Taron automatically laid his head to the side on the man's thigh, his bum resting on his heels and arms wrapping around the other man's calf and ankle. Richard placed his hand in the man's hair and felt him go almost completely lax, finally giving in to sub space.

Jamie stayed quiet, quietly observing but again not starting. After a little while Richard speaks up, keeping his voice calm but more than enough to hear what he’s saying. 

R “I guess you may have questions? We’re both an open book and before we came T gave me permission to tell you anything you wanted to know about him too so it’s fine.”

J “I’m curious about the code words and phrases. I’ve never seen them used and if I’m around you more it might be good to know.”

R “well the code words are typically all said in the same type of sentence but they can be used differently, just means I’m hyper aware if I hear the word in a conversation. If the usual sentences, the ones he said today, are spoken I will usually be in a place to act straight away. Swimming is pushing through, being independent, floating is subbing or going under, drowning is our code word for a drop. If you don’t know what a drop is it’s where you’ve reached sub space and not had good care or after care or you haven’t been able to sub when needed and now you’re at breaking point. He must’ve woke up feeling a little off then had it set in quickly. That can happen when we suddenly have time to be 24/7 because he knows it’s okay and craves it.”

J “I get that, it’s clever. Makes it a lot easier in public and gives clear answers without you having to ask too many questions which may overwhelm.”

R “That’s exactly right.”

J “what about the colour you asked him, that seemed different to the traffic light system?”

R “That system is still in place regardless but he’s that was something different. At home we have boxes of supplies for different head spaces, at home he would either go to or present me with the box correlating to how he needs to submit. It also lets me prepare to care for him a certain way.

J “Am I allowed to ask what the colours mean?”

R “Yeah that’s okay.”

R “Blue like today is non sexual submission and usually needs to be pretty far under, kneeling, hand feeding, cockwarming, non verbal and things like that. Green is for Pet space, we don’t use it as much but sometimes he needs to release energy in a different way and I become like an owner wh en he’s a pup. Red means he needs a sexual scene and he will sub not just bottom, that is how most of our sex happens however presenting me with that box means he needs it soon and it’s a bit more than just sex. Black means he needs a sadistic scene, any scene can develop sadistic with the right negotiation but like the red one, presenting me with the black box means that is the specific type of play he craves. I have every option to say I can’t get into that mindset but it’s rare I turn it down, I can adjust to his needs pretty quickly usually.”

J “ooohhh, that’s really clever actually. Again makes it subtle to be 24/7 and more portable with your play. Do you have things for every box here?”

R “yeah I brought out the most commonly used things for each box. When I take the pizzas out he will probably still need to lean on something, is he okay to use your thigh? Just before I tell him to.”

J “Yeah that’s okay, he’s sweet like this. So trusting.”

R “Do you think you would ever sub like this?”

J “I don’t know, not saying no but I’ve just never had enough time to explore. I’d be open to trying though. Just not too soon.”

R “I wasn’t going to make you try it with us, was just a thought.”

J “I know it’s okay. You don’t know much about my submission, probably not much less than me though to be honest. It’s nice, subbing and bottoming with you two. No risk of awkwardness or ruining a relationship.”

R "I would never let anything in the scene change how I treat you out of it. I may keep an eye on you when we're together but that's only me being protective. I would never embarrass or belittle you if a scene went bad or you opened up about something you liked which we didn't I wouldn't ridicule. It would be forgotten and never spoke on again."

J "Thank you, in theory I do know that it's just scary to give up and reveal everything you've been hiding or ashamed of for years."

R "I fully understand that, however the opposite. For you your going against society's stereotype of men peeing in charge and although I'm living up to that stereotype, for people not in the lifestyle many things we do can be seen as abusive, they hear bruises, hitting, degrading and assume its non consensual but id never think about doing anything without full consent and a safeword system in place. When partaking in something IT has little to no knowledge of I'll make sure he's educated on the kink before I even introduce it so he can go in knowing his limits and not have to be on guard in case he needs to suddenly safeword from me doing something completely unexpected. It's harder being sadistic, it's why I keep most of them kinks quiet even when talking to people in the community.”

J “I do understand that, the community has so much stigma and it should be realised just how many people this can help actually thrive once they are involved in the community. I wouldn't mind hearing more of your sadistic side, like you said if i don't like it myself we would just never talk on it and I would just never sit in on one of them scenes. I can think of anything I would be annoyed or fall out with you over except full non consent or things with children. And you don't even need to reassure yourself that you're not into that cos I know you're not.”

R “I’m glad you know I would never. We will talk more after food. I don’t want to risk putting you off and I don't want to start and have to stop.” Jamie nodded and then Richard turned his attention to T. “Hey, I need you to be aware enough of what I'm doing so you don't panic sweetheart.2” He says as he runs his hands through his hair a little firmer to catch his attention a little. It took a little coercion but soon T was looking up at Richard, eyes still half closed but that was probably from the light. “Do you need a blindfold to help you relax while eating or will your eyes being shut do the job?”

T “Shut is kay.” Taron mumbles, managing to get his point across with limited vocabulary.

R “Okay, I'm gonna learn you the other way in a second, Jamie's leg will be there for you to rest on and i'm sure he will put his hand in your hair. Can you do that while I get the pizza out of the oven?”

T “mmhmm, like Jamie.” the man says swaying slightly as if to prepare to move.

At this response Richard stands up and lets the man's fingers uncurl from his leg as he keeps him upright, turning him slightly so he can lean forward onto Jamie's thigh. Surprisingly Taron latched back on instantly and stayed relaxed. Jamie took Richards' advice and threaded his fingers through his hair, the man sighing at this.

R “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

J “No rush.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this may be longer but instead i’m doing multiple short parts. I’ve started university again and I forgot how much of my time it took up. However i will still be writing just at a slower pace.

Richard smiles at Jamie as he sees Taron relax against the other mans leg, assuring him that he’s fine to take the pizzas out and get food sorted out.

He goes to the joint kitchen and takes out Tarons pizza first, it would need to be cooler with the way he’s being fed and that he’s still mostly under. He cuts the pizza into small squares that are roughly bite sized to make it easiest. He cuts his own and Jamie’s pizza and pours them all a drink. He takes the drinks over to the table and Jamie’s pizza, getting his own and Tarons.   
  


R “Feel free to eat straight away I need to bring him up a little more so he can eat.”

J “want to wait a little, unless you want me to eat?”

Richard could see the natural submission coming out in Jamie’s question.

R “No it’s okay you don’t need to eat right away. Take your time.”

R “Hey bub, I’m right here.” He says as he replaced Jamie’s hand with his own, T perking up at the voice. “Food is ready sweetheart, are you ready to eat, you don’t need to come all the way up and don’t need to talk. Just so you can eat and then you can go back down.”

Taron takes a few but then manages to move himself back to Richards side and with Richards help brings himself up enough to at least not choke on his food.

R “You get three pieces then I will stop for a moment for mine. I don’t want any whining while I do this is that understood?” He paused to wait for Tarons response. “You can start now too Jamie.”

J “Thank you.” He doesn’t know why he thanked him but it felt right to, he knew Richard wouldn’t react badly to him doing so. He’s allowed to react naturally to things, that’s the point of this trip.

Richard sees Jamie lift the slice to his mouth and takes a smaller piece for T, he taps his lip with his finger so he knows he’s there before he offers him the food so he knows he’s there. Taron slowly opened up and took the piece offered up to him. They done this for the following two pieces then Richard offers him a small drink as he picks up his own slice.

R “The pizza nice J?” 

J “It’s very nice, thank you.”

R “good good.”

He curls his hand in Tarons hair to keep him grounded as he eats his own slice. once he’s done he lets Taron know there’s food in front of him again and they follow with the three pieces again. About half way through Richard like back down from his own food to see Taron looking up at him slightly.

R ”Hi sweetheart, still want to be hand fed?” He makes sure to say want not need because there’s a chance that he doesn’t need it anymore his still wants it and Richards letting him continue if he wants to be pampered a little.

T “please.” He manages to whisper out.

R “ Okay sweetheart” Richard continues to eat his slice of pizza as he then follows with Tarons small slices. He continues like this until they’re done. He looks up from T to Jamie and his plate, seeing that he was also finished and just sitting.

R “You could’ve left the table, I know we took a while.”

J “I didn’t want to break the atmosphere, it was calming for me too.”

R “Okay, that’s fine. Do you want to stay kneeling through here or move to the front room T?”

T “Can we cuddle on the couch please master.”

R “Indeed we can. Would you like to join us J.”

J “Could I wash the plates first then I’ll come through and join you?”

R “oh you don’t have to.”

J “I want to.”

Richard can tell by the tone that Jamie was trying to stop him asking more questions and to let him do it.

R “Okay, do you want company or to join us later?”

J “I’ll join yous in a bit. Thank you.”

R “Okay, let’s get you up T, arms up.” Richard says as he lifts the man from underneath his armpits slowly as his legs unfold. He lets him stand and get his feeling back then scoops him up bridal style and carry’s him through, T giggling all the way.

Jamie smiles at his friends antics and proceeds to wash the few dishes they used.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Jamie had finished cleaning and putting away the dishes he headed through to the front room to where he knew the other men where. Richard must’ve heard him come in slightly as he walked in since he raised his hand as if to stop him.  
  


R “T is naked and I’ve got my dick out, just so you have no unwanted surprises.”

J “Honestly that’s never unwanted.”

Richard chuckles at this and agrees. As he walks round he allows himself a look over them both. They’re just naturally attractive people, a very nice sight to see. As he’s having his look over, once he sits down he notices something.   
  


J “Has he got a plug in?” He maybe wouldn’t have noticed it nestled between the mans cheeks if the gem didn’t gleam just right in the light.

R “Indeed he does.” Richard says as he taps it firmly as if to prove a point, the other man moaning a little at this.   
  


J “When did that happen?” Jamie asked chuckling slightly.

R “He must’ve snuck it in his pocket on our way down cos I didn’t get it. He wanted me in both his holes but didn’t want sex, just the possession, we put it in while waiting for you.” Richard explains, looking at Jamie to gauge his reaction.

J “hmm, sounds nice. I’ve never been plugged or warmed a cock, as you know my experiences with men have been one night stands and I would never ask to bottom for the women I was with.”

R “I can’t talk from personal experiences but T thoroughly enjoys it, this butt plug is made especially for times like this.”

J “What makes it so special?”

R “It’s modelled from a few inches of my cock, not enough to hit his prostate while resting, only if pushed in but it keeps him grounded and feeling like I’m in him.”

J “Fuck.” Jamie groans at the response. “That sounds amazing.”   
  


R “I’m glad you think so. Want to be let in on a little secret?”

J “erm, if you want to tell me then sure.” Jamie didn’t want to would too eager.

R “T filmed the Bennie and the jets club scene and the scene where you visit him in rehab with this plug in.” 

J “oh my god.” Jamie moaned slightly at that, he didn’t want to get horny but he couldn’t help it.   
  


R “You like that? After the rehab scene it was the first time he privately spoke of you. It was only in passing but he said if we ever had a threesome he’d like someone we already knew and trusted. He wondered if you would be interested then not much later you confided in us yourself.”   
  


J “I’m so glad I did.” Richard smirks as he can tell he’s getting turned on by the ideas.

R “I can help you out if you want? You will just have to be wary of T.”

J “Honestly I don’t really want sex, I don’t feel the need to get off. I’ve never felt this way before.”

R “Do you want anything at all? Something that can be non sexual?”

J “I’m not sure, how do you mean?”

R “well we have a cock sleeve that can feel like a hand around your dick, or my actual hand, don’t have to move it, could just hold it as an act of dominance. Or - not to presume you would want mine but there’s another plug like the one T has, if you don’t want that there’s normal plugs.”

J “You’d let me use the plug of your dick?”

R “Of course, I’ve been inside you so it’s no different. We know you’re clean so it’s not a problem.”

J “Please could I get that.”

R “Of course.”

J “Thank you.”  
  


Jamie excused himself and headed upstairs to the bedroom that was primarily for Richard and Taron. He looks in the black ruffle bag as instructed, not wanting to peek through too much he focuses on finding the drawstring bag he was looking for and inside he sees a few plugs of various weights and sizes then he finds the one he was looking for. He was shocked that it was at least 4” of Richards dick, He didn’t think T would be able to lay comfortably with that in and not get desperate. As much as he wants it inside him he knows it will probably make him crave sex since he’s not used to it at all. He picks up another one, metal so it has some weight to it but no where near as big as Richards, just big enough to make him know there’s something there.

He settled on his decision and takes the lube from the bedside drawer. He removes his bottoms and kneels on the bed, taking his time to stretch himself enough to get the plug inside, he wasn’t really wanting any burn with the stretch so he wanted to be fully prepped. He soaked the plug in lube and slowly inserted it. He groaned a little at the intrusion but was adjusted well enough to just fee the plug pushing him and no pain, not reaching far enough to give him a ton of pressure.   
  


Once it was in comfortably he gave himself a little time to relax, once calmed down he pulled his trousers back up and proceeded to slowly stand up. Surprised at how natural it felt he stood up and started to slowly walk downstairs.   
  


Richard acknowledged his presence as he walked in but didn’t want to say anything as to make Jamie anxious.   
  
Jamie sat down on the couch, this time next to Richard but with a little space between them, he turns his eyes to the tv as he noticed Richard had a film playing quietly. He settles down for a while, enjoying the feeling of the plug inside him, it was grounding, however made him want a bit more. He wanted Richard himself to help keep him grounded. He wanted to let himself be in a similar headspace to Taron. 

He makes himself sit for a while longer but when Richard moved his hand to his thigh he can’t help but whine, the man pulling his hand back a little only making him whine longer.

R “This okay?”

J “mmhmm” he agrees, because it is, but he wants more.

R “good boy.”

Jamie is able to focus on the film a little more with Richards hand firmly on his thigh, the man just exerted dominance. He automatically wanted to give in and submit. He knew he would be looked after. So he let himself, let himself whine and hope Richard would try help.

He let out a whine and shocked himself a little at the noise, not expecting it to be so needy so suddenly and even though he wanted to do it he got anxious after doing it.

R “What is it sweetheart?”

Jamie simply whines again as he wriggles around slightly.

R “I need you to tell me what you want before I can help. Need some sort of communication.”

J “More.”

R “you need more?”

J “mmhmm.”

R “How exactly do you need more. What can I do for you.”

J “Hand. Holding me.”   
  


R “when you say holding you do you mean how I described before.”

J “please.”

R “good manners, thank you for telling me.”   
  


Richard gets Jamie to scoot closer to him and down slightly so he can reach him without either of them being uncomfortable. He thumbs the waistband of the mans joggers and placed his hand inside, lightly holding the mans soft dick in his hand.   
  


Jamie hums in satisfaction at this. Letting himself shut his eyes and just relax at the feeling. Richard turns the film up so it’s not a strain to hear but quiet enough that it won’t disturb either of the men.   
  


Jamie felt floaty, not a single urgent thought in his mind. Just feeling full and cared for as his arse was plugged and his dick held. It felt nice, to just casually submit, definitely something he could get used to. He feels himself floating deeper as time goes on, edging into semi conciseness which wasn’t exactly sleep however he wasn’t aware enough to be fully awake either.   
  


Richard had moved onto another film by the time he felt a wave of cold air as Taron let his dick slip out of his mouth. The man slowly coming up to crawl into his lap.

R “Hi baby, be careful of my arm. We don’t want to disturb him do we?”

Taron shook his head, still partially under. He tucks the other man back into his trousers like he is supposed to then seats himself into his lap, curling himself down so his forehead rests on his shoulder. Richards unoccupied hand comes to cup the back of his neck, his fingers stroking the leather there.

R “No rush to come up bub, we’re all pretty relaxed right now.” He whispers in the mans ear. Again he responds with a slow nod.

It took a little while but eventually Taron speaks up, no more than a whisper but he was close to Richards ear so it want a problem.

T “Master?”   
  


R “Yeah sweetheart?” Richard responds in his own whisper

T “Do you think Jamie enjoys time with me as much as you?”

R “Of course, why do you ask?”

T “He kisses you but hasn’t kissed me.”

R “Do you want him to kiss you?”

T “Mhmm but he doesn’t.”

R “I don’t think it’s because he doesn’t want to. I initiated all our kisses, he’s naturally submissive and probably doesn’t know if he can initiate with you, if you felt able to maybe you could initiate a kiss and see how he responds.”

T “scary.”

Richard can’t help but chuckle a little at this.

R “I know baby but you want kisses don’t you?”

T “mmhmm.”

R “Then don’t overthink it. You’re a really kissy person it’s nothing new from you.” Richard says as he captures Tarons lips in his own as is to prove his own point, the man kissing back eagerly but keeping the pace slow.

They stay cuddled like that, exchanging kisses occasionally until Jamie comes round slightly. Once he seems aware enough Taron whines slightly in his direction. 

T “Jamiieeeee can I have cuddles off youuuuu.”

J “mmhmm.” Jamie said as he nods at the other man.”

T “how though?” T looks to his master for the answer, he always solves everything.

R “How about you two lay down across the couch and I will spread my legs out the other way and you will both be able to have your heads in my lap as you lay together.” Richard suggested as he was thankful for them having a really wide couch so that it wasn’t a struggle to have the subs laying side by side together.

T “yes! I knew you would have an answer.” He says as he pecks his cheek in thanks. The three move themselves around until they’re laid in the position Richard suggested. Remembering T was still naked, Richard pulls the blanket from the back of the couch and lays it over the pair so they don’t get cold, the place wasn’t particularly cold however being naked for a prolonged amount of time can still make you chilly.

They all relaxed again and Richard went back to focusing on his movie. Knowing the men were both still sleepy and relaxed as they settled into their hug.

After a little while of snuggling Taron looked at Jamie and the other man smiled. He takes a risk as he lowers his head slightly to peck Jamie on the cheek, the other man smiles more as Taron then kisses closer to the mans lips, catching the corner of his mouth. Jamie giggles at this as he then moves at the same time as Taron and meets his for a kiss half way. They pull back, both giggling this time. They kiss a few more times until Taron gets a little shy and shuffles down to rest his head on Jamie’s chest, the other man moving his arm to give him support since he’s no longer resting on Richards thigh.

Richard looks down at the two men and smiles, happy that Taron bit the bullet. They were both so adorable, both together and singularly. He’s lucky they both trusted him the way they do. Both in different levels and different ways but regardless it all meant so much to him that they gave their submission so trustingly. Never did Richard think he would be so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they mention they’re almost finished the vacation however I think this is going to become a seriese with at least another short story to show development after the trip.

A little while into their cuddling Richard had excused himself to the bathroom. On his return he lets the boys shuffle up and he sits on the other side of the couch with their legs on his own.

  
T “Are you enjoying yourself Jamie?”

J “Mmhmm, a lot.”

T “Is there anything else you really want to do while we’re here. Only tonight and tomorrow night then we leave.”   
  
J “I really want to watch you get fucked.You haven’t really been on the receiving end and I’d love to see it” Jamie said, surprising them all with his bluntness however Richard made sure not to show it as he wasn’t directly invited into the conversation however neither made the effort to whisper.

T “I’m sure that can be arranged. Anything else?”

J “I don’t know. I think that’s the only thing I really want to see. I like when everything else comes naturally.”

T “That can definitely be arranged”

R “indeed it can.” Richard says as he grips the flare of the plug and pushes it in and out a little.   
  


At the movement Taron grasps onto Jamie’s sides and gasps into his chest, moaning slightly at the action. Jamie holds tighter to the man to keep him grounded as Richard keeps teasing him with the plug. Jamie can feel the man getting hard against his leg. He doesn’t want to be too actively involved in sex tonight but he’s happy to let T use him as a clutch for a little.

R “Wanna know something T.”

T “yeah.” He agrees easily as he knows Richard would only say this if he actually had something to tell him.

R “Jamie’s plugged too. He knows about you being plugged during your scene with him. I think he liked the idea.”

T “Did you?” The other man gasps out, wanting to say so much more but not being able to.

J “Very much so, you’re so attractive T.”

T “I’m glad you think so.” Taron moaned out as he pushed his arse into Richards hand.

He keeps going like this until he’s a mess below him. The man now dripping pre cum all over Jamie’s leg. Whining and gasping at every movement.

T “Please Master, please. I need you.”

R “awe is that so.”

T “Please I’ve been such a good boy for you. I can be good for you. I need you Master.”

R “You beg so prettily. Do you want me to take you upstairs? Fuck you while Jamie watches, he might even get off at the sight of you.”

T “Please.” He whines desperately bucking his hips up.

R “okay then my pretty little slag. Let’s go.”

Taron moans and holds his arms out to Richard for him to carry him up the stairs.

R “Can you manage the stairs?” He asks Jamie

J “I think so.”

R “Okay, ask me if you need me though.”

J “I will.”

Richard picks up Taron and his legs automatically go around his waist, the man desperately bucking his hips into his side.

Jamie stands on shaky legs, just enough to hold him and get him up the stairs. They all walk together through to the bedroom, Jamie taking his place on the chair like Taron previously did so and watched as the other two work together expertly.

Richard places Taron on the bed and crawls to hover over him as he claims his mouth again, Taron helplessly bucking his hips up to get any sort of friction. Richard growls slightly and pins Tarons hips to the bed. The noise going straight to Jamie’s cock. Taron whines at this but accepts the order. Richard works his way down Tarons jaw and neck, biting and sucking as he goes. Turning his neck a beautiful shade of red and purple. He eventually reaches his chest and starts sucking on his nipples. Taron moaning louder at this as he tries to squirm again. Richard clearly has enough as he reaches up and grasps Tarons jaw to make him look at him.

R “You need to stop moving or you don’t get anything tonight. You get what I give you and be thankful for what I give you.”

T “I’m sorry master, I’ll be a good boy.”

R “Thank you, you’re on your last warning.”

He continues his path from his chest down to his torso, marking it up just as much as his neck and chest, nipping and even biting in some places. Taron clearly enjoying the pain.

Richard pauses over his dick and appeared like he’s going to tease more until Jamie perks up.

J “Please sir, I wanna see you with your mouth on him.” he gasps out as he rocks on the plug inside him, trying to hold off touching himself 

Richard doesn’t give in straight away as he nibbles around his thighs a little, biting some more there but soon takes him all the way down into his mouth, Taron letting out almost a shout as he does so.   
  


T “Fuck, you’re so good.” Taron gasps above him. Richard bobs his head smoothly as he takes all of Taron down his throat and back out again, the man above him grasping at the bed sheets in a bid to stay still.

Once Richard deems he’s had enough he pulls off and flips the man over, taking his time to just look at him. He glanced over to Jamie with the same look and it makes him flush as he rocks in the chair.   
  


He takes one more look at Taron then placed his hand on his arse cheek and taps the plug as in a warning as he slowly pulled the plug out. Jamie watched as he places the plug on the bedside and leans back over to lick over Tarons loose hole.

T “Fuck how loose do you wanna get me?”

R “Are you really complaining? Just a little taste baby.”

T “Don't need to ask me twice.”

Richaed smiles and dives back in, licking and nipping at Tarons ready hole as if he’s a starving man and Taron was his last meal.

Jamie’s clenches around the plug as he remembers what that tongue felt like on him. He’s never met a Dom or even just a Dom who loved eating someone out as much as Richard seemed to, however he couldn’t complain. He keeps going until Taron is begging for more. Richard gives in as he grabs the lube and adds just enough to his cock to not properly hurt him.

He lines himself up and slowly pushed the head in then thrusts harshly all the way in, Taron falling forward with the strength. It’s clear how much better Richard knows Ts limits and likes as Jamie watches him take him apart so naturally.   
  


Jamies very happy that he felt confident enough to ask for this to happen in front of him. They really were a very attractive pair and worked so well together. He can’t help but stroke himself as he watches Richards bruising grip on the other mans hips and listening to both their moans. That’s definitely something he’s noticed he likes which he never knew he liked so much was hearing him moan, maybe it was Taron in particular but he just admit Richard can also sound very attractive. He could probably get off by just hearing them. 

Richard knows that T won’t just get off by fucking in this state he was in before sex but he wanted to drag it out a little and give Jamie a good show like he asked. He keeps his pace and what he’s doing a bit longer until Taron is desperately meeting his thrusts, Richard knows that this is his way of asking for more without verbally asking. He leans forward and grasps a hand full of Tarons hair to pull him backwards into his chest, he wraps an arm access his chest and wraps his hand around his neck, keeping the other in his hair as he fucks into him. He hears Jamie moan at the action, clearly enjoying the change.

R “You like him watching? Seeing how much of a slag you are.”

T “Mhmm, I love it. Like that he gets off to it.”

R “You should see him now, getting himself into a mess for us.”

Jamie feels the heat coiling in his stomach as they talk as if he’s not actually there.  
  


Richard bites down more on Tarons shoulder as he thrusts harder into him, he can tell that they’re all getting close, he can feel himself getting closer, T clenching around him and almost shouting as he does so and with a quick glance at Jamie he can see the lads pace has quickened and he’s moaning on every stroke.

As he feels himself about to cum he orders T to as well,the man moaning his name as he came hands free over his stomach, however Jamie also takes the order on board as he hears him cum too. Hearing both the subs cum at his command has him moaning into Tarons shoulder as he cums inside of him.  
  


Taron is the first to move as his head drops forward slightly. Still clinging to the edges of sub space and the post sex exhaustion hitting him. Richard keeps his arms around his chest as he guide him down slowly. Him following as he flips them onto their side as they spoon, somehow successfully staying inside him as he did so. He would stay inside him as long as he could them when it was no longer possible he would most likely plug him.   
  


Once they’re both comfy he lifts his head and sees Jamie looking at them, obviously not wanting to intrude.   
  


R “C’mere sweetheart. You’re just as much of a part of this. Aftercare is always extended to you.”

wordlessly the man stands and makes his way over to the bed, initially unsure of where to lie until T makes grabby hands at him to lie next to him. He leans down and pecks T on the lips, the man humming happily in response then lies so T can tuck his head into his chest. Looking up he can see Richard looking as him, waiting.

J “was that..was that okay?”

R “It will be once I get mine.”

Jamie laughter a little and leans over to kiss Richard, careful not to squash Taron.

J “Can I clean him?”

R “Of course, make sure to clean yourself too.”

J “I will.”   
  


Jamie removes himself from Tarons arms, the man whining as Richard shushes him.

R “He’ll only be a moment, he’s gonna be nice and clean you up.”

At this he calms down and let’s go of Jamie do he can get up. He leaves for the bathroom, washing his hands and himself before getting a cloth and dampening it. He starts to make his way back through but stops near the door as he hears the pair talking. He hears kissing and the pair whispering how they love eachother. Jamie smiles at this, however he can’t help the pang of jealousy that he feels. He waits a little longer but not to be suspicious as he makes his way back to the bedroom. T must hear him come in as he gives Richard one more kiss and turns in his arms again. As he dies this Jamie can see him push the remainder of the plug inside him.   
  


He continued his path over to the bed and smiles at the pair as he moves to clean the drying cum off of Tarons torso and chest. Offering the cloth to Richard and he thanks him.   
  
Once everyone’s clean They all snuggle up again and slowly doze off in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon waking Jamie checks the time to see that it’s still early but not too early to start his day. He decides that for their last full day he wants to make them all a nice breakfast. Over their time here he has realised that he quite likes acts of domestic servitude, makes him feel useful and gives him something to occupy his time with. Checking the cupboards and fridge he decided on making portions of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausages that they could all dish out for themselves. He quickly sets the table with plates, knives, forks and a glass of orange juice for them all

He’s around halfway done with breakfast as he hears the stairs creek. Not much later Taron rounds the corner into the kitchen. He sees Jamie at the stove and gently wraps his arms around his hops not to scare him, pecking him on the cheek. 

T “I missed you in bed.”

J “I’m sorry, I wanted to make us all breakfast”

T “hhmm I suppose food can make up for it.” He says cheekily.

Jamie plates up the last of the pancakes, taking them to the table and checks the oven to decide the sausage and eggs need a few more minutes. As he's not looking T climbs up onto the counter top to sit as he watches. 

T “You could give me one more thing, ya know, as apology for me waking up without you.” he teases

J “And what would that be?” he asks playing along

T “How about a kiss.” 

J “Of course sweetheart.” Jamie says as he walks between Tarons open legs and brings the othermand neck down so he can kiss him. What starts as an innocent apology kiss soon turns into a full makeout and it’s only the second creak on the stairs that stops Jamie from continuing. Taron whining as he pulls away.

J “This can be continued later, I want to have this ready for him.” Jamie says as he quickly moves to plate up the sausage and bacon. 

Taron nods to let him know it's okay, he’s learnt that this is an almost necessary act of submission for him and he doesn't want the one stopping from getting what he needs from doing so. He watches Jamie finish doing everything just as Richard stepped through the doorway. 

R “Morning you two, wasn’t expecting to wake up alone. I suppose I can’t complain why though”

J “It seems you both have the same way to your heart, food was also the reason T wasn’t complaining I left the bed.”

R “Sounds about right.”

Richard sits at the table and Taron slides from the counter but waits, Jamie also waiting. But not exactly knowing why.

R “You may be seated T” He looks up seeing them both standing “You too Jamie.”

T “Thank you Master”

J “Thank you sir.”

R “You’re both very welcome

The pair sat down at the table and started dishing their own food once Richard got his.

After the trio finished their meal they went along to the front room to relax a little again. They put on a film, Jamie's choice this time and got settled. Jamie on one end of the couch and Richard on the other, T stretched out between them. Jamie has his arm on Tees leg and Richards hand in his hair. 

T “You seem to be thinking about something. What is it?”

R “I maybe want to try something, I know it’s a kink for you also. But it all depends if Jamie is comfortable.” He says as he looks over at the other man who had now also tuned into the conversation.

J “What is it, I won’t react badly. If i don’t want to be part of it i’ll just say.”

R “The reason i'm more sceptical is because you would most likely have to be in a top headspace. I would never smush it. I'll throw my suggestion out and if you can't get into that headspace tonight then we won't go through with it.”

J “That's completely fine. I reckon I could probably do it.”

R “Okay, well both T and I enjoy the thought of a double penetration scene. We've done it before with adding a dildo alongside me but nothings as good as the real thing. I can talk you through the whole thing and T will start stretching with plugs now if you would like to do it.”

J “So him taking both of us at the same time? That’s hot actually, definitely something i want to do but I haven't topped this whole time so i'm a little more out the loop.”

T “That’s not an issue. It's not a dealbreaker or a bad end if we don't do this. I love just being with you both.”

J “Okay, i’m glad. I’ll say yes but maybe have another plan in case I say I can't.”

R “Oh don't worry sweetheart, there's much more i know we can do. How About you go and start to prep with the next size up.” 

***A/N wearing some plugs for prolonged use is dangerous since they can be heavy but these plugs will be light, just large inside to help him open up easier. Please always do research when it comes to kink and prolonged wear of any item.*** 

T “Yes sir.” He saus as he pecks both richard and jamie on the lips

They both allow them to watch T go up the stairs, him still just on boxers.

R “I hope you know how serious I am when I say there's no pressure at all. If you can't get into the headspace, need to sub, or just decode you can't do it then please tell me or T. It's a big ask of you with how deep we've had you going.”

J “I am a switch though remember, i can be in a top headspace easier. Maybe just take a backstep with the direct attention to me because you automatically make me wanna sub.” he says with a slight laugh. 

R “That's not a problem, there's no jealousy between us three so if you wanna spend the day loving on T that's fine. Focus on him and yourself. I'll only get involved if he needs me or is something wrong.”

J “You sure?” 

R “Wouldn't mention it if i wasn't.”

J “Okay, thank you.”

Richard turned on the TV for them so there wasn't as much focus on T as she came back downstairs. Richard took a moment to text him and Jamie's agreement, knowing he would follow and probably focus more on helping Jamie into the right headspace.

When he eventually came down, new boxers on and a fresh limp in his step he walked down the stairs and sat between the two of them, however slightly closer to Jamie.

J “You okay.” He mutters into the other man's ear.

T “Y-yeah, just still getting used to the stretch.” He can't help but shiver at the man whispering in his ear, not used to having anyone but Richard do him.

J “good.”

R “Which number did you put in sweetheart.”

T “five…” he trails sheepishly

R “You're meant to start with three T.”

T “I know, but it doesn't hurt and four just didn't feel enough.”

R “Such a slag, our slag.” he says as he kisses the other man

T “Only for you two.”

R “Thank you for being honest with me though. Jamie if you're confused at all, all the plugs have a size order and my dick is around a three on our scale, so he was only meant to go to four as the next one up but the slag went to five.”

J “Hhmm, getting a bit greedy are we T. Stretch too far and having us both won't be that big of a deal.”

T “Fuck, I promise I won’t. Just felt good and I want to be ready.” He gasps out as he squirms a little, not used to the focus of them both

J+R “Good boy.” They said at the same time as they looked at eachother and grinned. Maybe this was going to go a lot better than expected.

\------- Small time skip --------

After contemplaiting it for a little while Taron looks towards jamie and allows himself to straddle the mans lap. 

T “Hey.”

J “Hi, what you up to.”

T “Just wanted to be in your lap, that a crime.”

J “And i was just asking a question, less of the cheek.” he says sternly

T “I’m sorry. I just wanted to sit in your lap. Like being close to you.”

J “Thats better. C’mere.” he says as he holds the back of his neck and brings him forward to relax into him. Richard glances over at the pair, happy to see them like this.

They stay like that for a little until Taron starts to squirm, trying to duck his head lower. ‘Tis feels all wrong, whys everything feel so big. Need to get smaller.’he thinks to himself, frustrated. ‘Oh maybe thats what I need’

J “Hey, what’s wrong?”

T “Need to kneel, everything’s too big.”

J “Okay darling. That’s fine.” He looks up and sees Richard holding out a cushion for him, he takes the cushion from him and puts it down next to him. 

He helps him to stand up and lower himself down to the cushion as he sits back down so he has somewhere to lay his head. He keeps his hand in his hair to keep him grounded.

They stay like that for a while until Jamie leans back a little, glancing at Richard as he does so. He sees Richard looking at him with a look he can’t grasp. 

J “What?” He asks quietly

R “He’s never wanted to do that for anyone else. He didn’t even trust his past partners to kneel for them.”

J “Really?” 

R “Aye, he trusts you. He’s a good lad.”

J “Yeah, he is.” He said as he smiles back down at the man.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, the final chapter. I do want to add another story to this series however. This was very satisfying to write, landed on 5000 words exactly.

Taron stayed down kneeling for around two hours, Richard and Jamie both enjoying themselves watching a film together. Jamie never expected to be in such a position, one of his best friends at his side while another was at his feet kneeling for him. 

He didn’t always enjoy topping or domming people when it was the only dynamic he could be part of in the relationship but domming someone he trusts when he's chosen feels nice. He feels like he's actually enjoying the role more than usual, he wants to do his best for the man below him and not just do enough to fit the role and pacify his partner. Taron must've known he was being thought about as he started to stir against his thigh, rubbing the sleep that had gathered around his eyes. He waits for a moment, not wanting to be too loud for the man. He keeps him grounded as to not let him panic as he runs his hands through his hair a little more. 

Wordlessly, he whines a little and starts trying to stand up.

J “Calm down sweetheart. I’ll help you up.” he stands slowly and gathers the other man in his arms, holding him bridal style he sits back down and places the man sideways in his lap, grabbing the blanket from behind them and wrapping it around them. As he does this he feels the man relax back into him and most likely go back under.

R “You do so well with him Jamie”

J “It’s weird I sometimes used to feel like I was just playing a part and not enjoying actually domming, only topping. But with him it just comes natural. I think we are similar in some ways to our submission so i think that helps me understand him a little more.”

R “You do so well with both. Being a very good sub for me and I can tell you're doing good for T.”

J “Thank you, it really means a lot. I didn’t know what to expect coming here but it’s been so much better than I could’ve ever imagined. You’re an amazing Dom, T is very lucky to have you.”

R “I’m glad you think so, I worry I could be better. Like he should have better.”

J “He loves what you have, what you have is what he wants. I can tell it’s healthy and safe, you’re perfect for him.” 

R “Thank you, that really means a lot” 

Jamie pulled T in and cuddled him a little closer, he’d missed holding someone like this. Or even being held, it was nice to just have that contact with someone. 

Some time around the second movie Richard checked his watch and looked over at the pair next to him. 

R “It was around now i was wanting to have him stretched to the next size up. The last size.”

J “How are we going about that with him being so far under?”

R “I’ve got permission to change plugs when he’s under like this. As long as you wouldn’t mind holding him in place? Just makes it easier.”

J “Yeah that's fine with me.”

Richard moves to head upstairs and get the plug for them along with some lube. Not long later he comes back down and asks Jamie to try move T so he's straddling his lap and lifted up slightly so Richard can kneel under him. Jamie tries to ignore his dominant side that makes him focus on how pretty Richard looks on his knees. However Richard feels eyes on him as he looks up from removing Tarons boxers. 

R “something up or are you just watching?”

Jamie flushes slightly, although he’s in his top headspace Richard always seems to be able to override it. He could have lied but something compels him to be honest.

J “I-erm, I just was thinking how pretty you are on your knees. Bit of a shame you're not a switch.”

R “Funny enough T thinks the same, I have bottomed occasionally. It has been a need once or twice but I find it very hard to sub. I had a bad past relationship involving it and it would take a lot to give myself up like that, it's also not a headspace I feel I really need.”

J “I'm sorry I didn;t know, I was just appreciating your looks. I’d never think to ask you to sub or bottom you're too dominant” Jamie chuckles a little “no but honestly, thank you for trusting to tell me, does not change my opinion of you.”

R “Thank you, it just seems right to trust you with that really.”

Jamie goes to respond but he can feel that the conversation has come to an end as he holds T when he squirms slightly, feeling the cold wipe where Richard is cleaning the dried lube from last time. Richard shushing him under his breath automatically. T relaxing with the combined hold and Richards voice.

He worked the plug in and out a few times to make sure it's not going to hurt him in any way then slowly removes it. Taron whining loudly at the loss however Richard just continues to tease as he blows lightly over the sensitive skin, chuckling slightly.

J “You’re mean.”

R “That’s exactly why he loves me” Richard says with a smirk

J “Hmm, I suppose so.”

Jamie watches as Richard adds more lube to the plug and very slowly works the plug into his boy. Going at a pace that will allow the stretch to be felt but it shouldn't hurt unnecessarily.

Once the plug is in T relaxes against Jamie again, sighing slightly at the adjustment as he tries to move so it can’t hit his prostate.

J “I have no idea how he relaxes with a plug that big, Even the mold of your dick seemed too much for me.”

R “Honestly just lots of practice, plugs were introduced quite early since they were one of his better known interests. We've had plenty of time to find what he could manage and what materials were best for him.”

J “I guess that's true.”

Once Richard was satisfied that he was clean and the plug was in safely he pulled his boxers back up and sat back on the couch.

They stayed like that for another hour until Richard offered to go make them a snack, he wants them to have enough energy in them for later but not too full.

R “Try to wake him a little, see if he is able to come up enough to eat. I can feed him but I think he would be fine with you too. I’m just gonna go make us some sandwiches, T will have them deconstructed so that it’s easier to hand feed.”

J “That's fine by me, You go ahead I’ll call you if i need you.”

R “Okay darling.” Richard says as he leans down to peck T on the head and glances at Jamie, the man nodding and kisses him quickly.

Richard leaves for the kitchen to make their sandwiches as Jamie starts to try to gain T’s attention. He runs his hand through his hair, tugging a little harder than he was but not enough for any pain, only a nice feeling. 

J “You feel able to come up a little to eat darling?”

At first he gets no response but knows the man can hear him as he snuggles further into him.

J “C’mon T, me or your Master are happy to feed you but i need to know you're aware.”

T “You would feed me? He asks in a small voice

J “It would be my pleasure if that's what you would like.”

T “Yes please” he says shyly again as he hides in Jamie’s neck.

J “Okay sweetheart, thank you for trusting me.”

T “Always trusted you” he says as he kisses the man's neck in a sort of thanks.

Jamie pulls T up slightly, warning him to keep his eyes closed so the light doesnt hurt them, and takes his face in his hands to kiss him softly. 

Taron blushes at the action, leaning down for another kiss before smiling and tucking himself back away.

J “You're so adorable, I don't think you realise.”

T “not adorable.” 

J “yes, you are. Don’t try me on this one.”

T “Finney” he gives in clearly not wanting to test his luck

J “Good boy”

Not much longer Richard appears with three plates in his arms, placing them onto the table. 

R “What's the seating arrangement gonna be?” he asks as he strokes his boy's hair, T looking up at him and grinning.

J “Think I’m gonna, as long as he hasn't changed his mind?”

R “Do you still want jamie to feed you?”

T “Yes please.”

R “Good manners baby, do you want your plate and his or just his for now?”

J “I’m not starving, I can wait at least till he's done so just his please.”

R “Okay” Richard passes Tarons plate to Jamie and moves to sit down with his own. 

J “You still with me?”

T “mmhmm” T hums and lights his head enough to prove he's aware enough to be eating.

The plate consisted of cut up pieces of ham, small cubes of cheese, cut up pieces of bread and butter and some grape and apple pieces to fill it out a little more.

J “Any food you want to start with first?”

T “Don't want to make any decisions, up to you.”

J “Okay darling.”

Jamie starts with a piece of bread, seeming logical as he raises the bitesize piece to the man's lips and he takes it from him gently.

J “Good lad.” 

They continue like this in a pattern of bread, cheese, ham, bread and so on until it's all gone.

J “Do you want the fruit now?”

T “Please.”

J “Okay” Jamie raises a grape at the other man's mouth and he takes it just as gently but his tongue lingers on the pad of his finger slightly. Jamie takes in a breath but gives no other reaction, assuming they were still in a non-sexual mindset. However T carries on with every bite of fruit, taking more of his fingers into his mouth as they go on, Jamie cant help the way his dick plumps in the shorts he's wearing. 

On the last bite Taron basically takes both Jamie's fingers down to the bottom knuckle and he can’t help but groan as T looks up at him through his lashes.

R “He being a tease?”

J “He is indeed, don't want to make it sexual if he's not hinting at that though.”

R “He’s the best one to ask.”

J “What are you needing T, This just your oral fixation or do you want more.”

T “Don’t want more, Master could help though?” Taron looks towards Richard and he can tell he's more than happy to comply but he will have to explain what they can do, too much talking for him right now.

R “I think he wants me to suck you off, that right T?”

T nods at the question.

J “Is that okay, with you not wanting sex right now?”

T “mmhmm, like watching.”

Jamie can't help but groan at this, definitely on board with the idea. Richard explains how to maneuver them so T can stay leaned on Jamie under his arm with his head on his chest so Richard can reach the man's bottom half. Jamie knows T still needs his fixation satisfied so he slowly brings his fingers back up to his mouth, the man taking them eagerly into his mouth as Richard lowered himself down to take Jamie into his mouth. 

J “Jesus, you're so good rich.” Jamie gasps out as Richard takes all of him down his throat as he licks up the underside. Jamie tangles his hands in the man's hair, not controlling it, just holding. He doesn't want to push the boundaries they were teasing at the dynamic between the two doms. Especially after Richard had explained his past. 

Richard however doesn’t seem too bothered as Jamie cant help but tighten his hold slightly on the man's hair. He pulls off slightly and says it's okay, just not to push his head down if he feels resistance. At this Jamie allows himself to control the pace a little, backing off slightly when he feels Richard lift his head then starts again as the man relaxes. It doesn't take long for him to start to get close as Richard expertly works his tongue around the head and basically deep throats him. 

J “Fuck Rich, gonna cum soon. I’d pull off now if you don't want me to cum in your mouth.” Jamie says as he lets go of the man's head, making sure he knows he can raise his head.

However Richard just takes him deeper as he says this, tightening his hold on the man's thighs, Jamie takes the hint and places his hand back in the man's hair as his hips start to jerk and he cums down the man's throat. 

Richard slowly pulls off of Jamie and looks up at probably T with a glint in his eye as he cups his subs face and removes Jamie's fingers and kisses him, Jamie only just able to concentrate enough to see Richard exchange his cum into T’s mouth, the other man moaning at this. Jamies dick gives a feeble twitch as he sees T happily swallow all of him. 

R “Good?”

J “Amazing.”

Richard chuckles and tucks Jamie back into his shorts. Taking his place back on the couch. 

For a little while longer T stays in his semi conscious state but comes back around as he asks to lay across the clutch, his head in Jamie's lap and legs in Richards lap. It's clearly he's still very submissive however a little more clear minded.

\---------- time skip to the evening ---------

By the time T had fully adjusted to the plug and became a little more aware it was getting obvious that he was getting antsy and wanted more, but didn’t want to ask for it.

Richard could see him squirming but allowed him to stew for a little, see if he would ask for what he wanted. Surprising him he did.

T “Master.”

R “Yes T?”

T “When is the scene happening?”

R “Is that actually what you want to ask?”

T “Well kind of, can we have the scene soon. Really need you.”

R “Do you have any objection for when the scene starts?” He asks Jamie

J “Not at all”

R “I’m going to go upstairs to get things ready. Join me any time after I shout you up. Take your time”

J “okay” Jamie knew this meant ‘get yourselves started’ also considering the circumstances ‘get comfortable being in control without me watching’ 

Despite this time being used to get Jamie acquainted with being in control he’s shocked at how quick T is in his lap to kiss him. 

J “Well hello there.” 

T “Hey”`He leaves no time for anymore conversation as he leans back in to kiss him again, luckily Jamie had no objections to this.

They made out for a few more minutes until Jamie took the lead to make his way further onto Tarons neck and down to his chest. Taking his time to focus on his nipples, something he knew the other man enjoyed but hadn’t had the chance to explore. 

Much to Jamies pleasure T was very vocal about how much he enjoyed his nipples being played with, only getting louder once Jamie moved on from marking up his neck to mouth and bite at his nipples until they are hard and hot. He can feel T grinding in his lap and moves his hands round to cup his arse underneath the boxers, pushing slightly at the plug, enough for it to make it his his prostate, making him moan more.

T “You still sure about all this?”

J “what? Me and Richard both being inside you?”

T “mmhmm” he clarifies, moaning slightly at the thought again

J “Yeah, I’m more than sure sweetheart”

T “I’m glad, I can’t wait.”

J “Me neither.” Jamie agrees as he continues to massage the plug into Tarons prostate.

Jamie can feel himself rock hard under T as he grinds into his lap. He hopes Richard shouts soon because he’s desperate to continue.

R “Enjoying yourselves boys?”

T “Yes master” he gasps out as Jamie pushes the plug I’m again

R “Come on up then.”

Jamie takes charge and picks up Taron, hands under his arse as he carries him towards the stairs. Richard followed behind him.

J “What happened to shouting at us?”

R “Thought I’d come enjoy the show. Wasn’t disappointed.”

J “Glad we could entertain.”

They reached the bedroom, the bed now had a soft towel laid out and the bedside table had a fresh bottle of lube, Tarons collar and a box. 

R “Jamie I’ve got something to show you.”

J “oh?”

Richard picked up the box from the side. 

R “These are cockrings, slightly different from some as they can be removed while still being inside someone. Regardless of stamina I don’t think any of us will last long with this.”

J “No I get that. I wouldn’t want to cum too quickly and stop this from happening.”

R “Good, we can put these on now then.”

T “Wait, why are there only two?”

R “Cos regardless how much you want this and how much you're gonna be stretched it's still gonna hurt a little, and not in a good way, so you wont stay hard the whole time. We will have to get you hard again.”

T “Oh - okay, I guess that's understandable.” 

Richard removes both of the rings and strips himself down, Jamie removing his own shorts. Upon doing so Jamie sees that Richard is also hard already. 

J “Enjoy the show that much?”

R “Mhmm, you look good together.”

J “Is that right?” Jamie says with a smirk, coming closer to Richard

Richard pulls him closer but stops there, he wants to kiss the man however with the man being in his top space he wouldn't want to hinder that in any way. He’s surprised however when Jamie pulls him in the rest of the way and kisses him harshly. This kiss is different from all their others, their others were all either soft pecs ore when they happened during sex it was clear that Jamie was being submissive. This time however there was a clear fight for dominance, Richard doesn't expect to enjoy it however as there's no real threat to him and his boy he enjoys the fight. The pair clearly get a bit carried away as they make out, clawing at each other's backs and Richard feels a growl ease up his throat a few times, Jamie reciprocating just as much.

T “Fuck do you guys want me to cum before we even start? Do you have any idea how good you look” T moans as he helplessly thrusts his hips to try get the plug to move, his dick spurting precum down him, his dick already glistening from watching his dom and top make out.

Richard takes one last bite at Jamie's lip then turns to look at his boy, false apology in his tone.

R “Awe were you getting all desperate watching us?”

T “Yeah - yes master.”

R “Good, watch us a little longer. C’mere J”

Richard pulls Jamie in again however this time doesn’t hold back, kissing him as soon as he’s close enough. He only continues for a little longer before separating and grabbing the rings. 

R “Do you know how to put one on?” 

J “Yeah, used one myself a few times.”

R “mmm a pretty picture. You put mine on, I'll put yours on?” 

J “That’s fine by me.” 

Richard nods at this and comes closer to Jamie, trailing his hand down his stomach and taking his dick in hand, carefully wrapping the leather around it, tight enough that he won't be able to cum unless it's removed. Jamie follows, doing the same to Richard. Once they've both got the rings on they both turn their attention to the man on the bed, their little desperate sub waiting patiently for them.

R “On the topic of leather, I think there's something else missing.” Taron pushes his head back as if to expose more of his neck, knowing what Richard meant. “You want your collar baby?”

T “Please, need to feel it.”

R “Is it only me who is allowed to put it on you?” Richard and T quickly shakes his head to the question.

R “You can say no, but we both trust you. I'm the only one whos ever put a collar around his neck, but if you would like to, the choice is yours.”

J “youre - youre saying i can put his collar on him?”

R “If you would like to, yes.”

Jamie looks between both men and only sees sincerity between them, he felt the weight of their trust and how much this really meant.

J “It’d be an honour.” 

Jamie takes the thick leather in his hands and takes his care lifting T enough to ensure that he won't strain his neck as he places the leather around it, Richard undoing the key from around his own neck as he hands him the lock and key to secure the collar in place. Taron breathes out again at the release from finally having the collar on again. Jamie still feels honoured they would trust him with something as meaningful as this.

J “Good boy.”He murmurs to T as he lays his head back down.

R “Do you have enough strength in you to hold yourself up? You’re going to be riding us.”

T “Fuck, for that definatley.”

R “Good boy. Over onto your hands and knees so I can prep you.”

T “But i wanna feel you.” Taron whines

R “Trust me with swo of us you will feel us with prep. I'm not hurting you, not like this.”

Jamie came round and sat in front of T who was now in the centre of the bed, Richard at the base. He distracts the sub from whining as he takes a section of his hair and pulls to get him to look up.

J “That's a good boy, you need to listen to us sweetheart, we know what's good for you. If you keep pushing then you’ll get nothing. What do you need to say to your master.”

Taron stammers a bit at the sudden dominance but manages to stammer out an apology.

T “I’m sorry master, I was being whiney and desperate. I know you only want what's best for me. I’ll be a good boy.” 

R “You’re forgiven, but you need to keep doing as we say, or Jamie’s right. You’ll get nothing.”

Richard resumes his actions and starts to slowly ease the plug out of his sub, Once it's out he can see that if it was a normal scene he would be fine with a little lube and no more prep but for this type of scene he was going to prep a little more. 

He manages to get three fingers in without much resistance as he starts to scissor them and loosen the muscle there. Once he can freely move all four without any resistance he knows they can't go any further without the scene changing to something else. 

R “Right Jamie, I’m going to have him ride me a little first then i would like you to start easing a finger in around me, once in give a little time to adjust then he can move a little and you can add another. Keep doing this until we all feel ready to move on. I've got the towel cos i know you can both be messy but also there's no such thing as too much lube tonight.” 

Jamie nodded, not wanting to break the moment right now or get scared he will mess up and chicken out.

Richard maneuvers T so that he's lying down and the sub is straddling his lap.

R “C’mere then my little slut.”

T “Yes Master.”

Taron edged himself up Richard's body until he was comfortably over the man's dick. He lifts himself up and takes Richard in his hands, guiding himself down onto the other man, moaning at the feeling of finally having him inside him. 

With all the prep he's a lot quicker at moving than usual, bouncing onto his dick almost instantly. He moans at how good it feels bus soon cant help himself wanting more.

T “God, please. Want more.”

R “Hope that's just the cost of a scene and not an insult to my size.”

T “never, just the scene.”

J “I hope not, you had me limping.”

Richard gives a few more thrusts then signals for Jamie to come over as he straddles Richard's legs.He grabs Tarons hips as he's about halfway onto Richard, signaling for him to stay there.

He takes his time to add lube both to his hand and Richards dick. Fighting any nervousness he places his finger against Richards dick and slowly starts to push in, the first going easier than expected. He waits however, knowing it will feel different to T. At the intrusion both Richard and Taron moan, it takes a little adjustment time until T is rocking on the finger slightly, being good and letting himself adjust. 

They continue this cycle until they can fit three fingers in without much resistance. Jamie then gets the lube again and makes sure to add plenty to himself and a little more around Tarons hole. 

Jamie lines himself up with Tarons hole as he raises the man up so that Rich is still inside him but there is a bit more space so no one is hurt and slowly presses his head inside, everyone moaning at the feeling. Once Taron had adjusted to that both the doms helped him slowly lower himself down onto the both of them, Richard holding his thigh for added support and Jamie holding his hips to keep the pace. Before they know it he's seated on both their cocks.

Richard had been right, his dick had softened at the intrusion but as he got settled and started to rock slightly, the two easily hitting his prostate, he was quick to get hard again. They wouldn't be able to thrust properly at this angle but the stretch and constant pressure on his prostate had TO close in no time, whining and gasping as he felt the constant pleasure. Jamie let his head drop onto Tarons shoulder, thankful for the cockring becusr the tightness was nothing he had felt before. They all knew this wouldn't last as long as they wanted as they helped T rock a little more onto them, only undoing the leather as T announces that he's close. 

R “Oh yeah? You're gonna cum with both of us inside you. Be filled with two loads?”

T “Please, please let me cum. I need it.”

Richard looks to Jamie and can tell he's just as close as he has an almost bruising grip on the subs hips. 

J “Fuck, gonna fill you up, have you dripping for us.”

R “Cum for me.” It's not clear who exactly it's aimed at as both Jamie and Taron cum at almost the same time and Richard can't stop as he feels T gets impossibly tighter around him as he cums. All of them let out a scream, gasping and moaning as they came down. 

It takes a little but Jamie finally eases out of Taron slowly so he doesnt hurt him, glad again for the towel as his cum drips straight onto the bed. Taron, luckily still held by both doms, loses all strength as he almost falls forward onto Richards chest. Jamie was up by their side as soon as he saw how T was.

R “Hey bub, I know you under but i need to check you're just floating and nothing's wrong.”

T “very floaty, all good.” 

R “god boy, you've been so good for us both.”

J “Couldn't have been any better, time to rest now sweetheart. We can take over.” Jamie brushes the bot of hair off his forehead and kisses him there before he goes to get a flannel. “I know he will need cleaning more soon but a flannel will be okay for now wont it?”

R “We can all have a bath later, flannels are okay right now. “

J “Okay.” 

Richard takes this time to move them and slowly ease out of his boy, also thankful for the towel. Jamie returns and efficiently rids T of any excess cum from his legs and arse then cleans both T and Richards torsos where Tarons cum must've splattered. 

R “Thank you Jamie.”

J “Not a problem. “

He throws the flannel in the laundry basket and watches as Richard picks Taron up, he sees what he's doing so he moves to quickly remove the towel for him and throws that in the basket too. 

Richard softly lays Taron down in the middle, quickly following as T keeps hold of his arm, telling Jamie to get in and join them as he lies down. Jamie quickly moves to his side of the bed and curls up behind Taron, pulling the covers up over them. His arms around the man as T snuggles into Richard's chest. They all lay there for a couple of minutes, them all starting to doze until they hear a soft ‘I love you’ from between them, and if they both return it just as softly, well that was their business.


End file.
